


Do You Have No Shame, Zhalia?

by Zhalia



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: F/M, Sexual Hints, zhante - Freeform, zhante is a thing yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: Lok, Sophie and Den hang at Dante's at their first day of summer vacation. Zhalia and Dante haven't shown their faces yet so Sophie decides to search.





	Do You Have No Shame, Zhalia?

It was a warm Monday morning at the beginning of Sophie, Lok and Den’s summer vacation. If you wouldn’t count the weekend, it was their first free day of school. Sophie and Lok had received a text message from Den, to see if they had time to come over and casually chill on Dante’s couch, maybe even catch a movie. The two entered the detective’s house and Lok immediately glued himself to the couch. No way he was getting up anytime soon. Sophie, after asking Den, decided she would go on a hunt for the two top-seekers. Maybe some new missions had come in.

She walked all through the house, shouting an absent ‘not on the ground floor’ to the guys in the living room. They weren’t listening, but she didn’t need to know. Sophie was only halfway up the stairs when an almost naked Zhalia opened the door of Dante’s bedroom. She had her black panties on and was moving Dante’s grey sweater to cover her belly with. It hung loosely around her hips. Sophie froze completely but forced herself together quickly, “Wow, Zhalia. Nice walk of shame. You aren’t even dressed yet.”

Lok and Den, both still glued to the couch, decided to eavesdrop to this conversation. They haven’t had much of a chance to see Dante and Zhalia in the past few months, with school always in their way and Sophie passive-aggressively forcing them to pay attention and make their homework. They knew the two held feelings for each other - it was even more obvious than the tension between Lok and Sophie - but they didn’t know they officially got together. It didn’t really surprise them, it was just interesting to know if it was the case.

Zhalia opened her mouth, ready to throw a sassy comment back at the rich girl, when she got interrupted by Dante’s voice, coming from the bedroom: “More like the walk of _laid_!” He smirked to himself, getting up and fetching his pants, noticing that his sweater wasn’t discarded on the ground anymore, while Zhalia’s was. She must’ve stolen it as she steals a lot of his clothing. His jacket was possibly no longer his, as were his sweaters. He didn’t mind, of course. Zhalia looked very hot in what was his, the size always being too big, with his sweater for instance. The grey fabric couldn’t cover her slim shoulders and those endless legs, so it left little to the imagination. Though, during the past few months, imagining her naked wasn’t needed anymore, now that he knew how she looks like.   
He joined the two, standing behind Zhalia with an arm wrapped around her hip. The smirk never left his face, with his eyes still fixated on his girl.

Sophie remained quiet, standing still as if King Basilisk just turned her to stone. A lot of scenarios went through her head, Zhalia was capable of many nasty things she preferred to be no part of.

Her fear, however, turned out to be completely out of place when Zhalia shrugged and her voice filled the room with:

“Yeah, pretty much what he said.”

Den and Lok’s faint laughter filled the living room. But Sophie still wondered: “Do you not have any shame then? I mean come on, there are still some things you’d prefer to keep to yourself?”

Zhalia smirked, “Oh, honey. No. I have no shame. Not after any of that last night.” She felt Dante’s fingers pinch her hips as the flashbacks flooded over them.

No shame lies there.

No shame at all.

_But sometimes, Sophie would prefer the two Top-Seekers to have some shame, interrupting their stories with, “Oh, God, I don’t need all the details! Stop it!” While Dante and Zhalia couldn’t help but laugh._

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of 'walk of shame' from weirdponytail on tumblr and it inspired me! last huntik fanfiction for now, if you have some requests hit me up on tumblr (thethirteenthcrow.tumblr.com). I post most updates on stories and stuff there too. 
> 
> See you flying around,  
> \- Zhalia


End file.
